Emil el vikingo
by smarty26
Summary: Emil va de viaje junto a Lukas a conocer a una nueva nación.


Emil miraba aburrido hacia el mar desde la cubierta de su drakkar. Kilómetros y kilómetros de agua salada se extendían hasta la línea del horizonte en todas las direcciones, y nada aseguraba, salvo las predicciones de su hermano Lukas, que llegarían en breve a tocar puerto. Suspiró, exasperado. Estaba acostumbrado a viajes interminables en barco, no por nada vivía en una isla al norte de Europa, pero aquello era otra cosa. Sí, sus viajes para visitar a su hermano Lukas, que vivía en Noruega o al, según este, "idiota" de Mathias eran de varias semanas e incluso en alguna ocasión se llegaron a extender un mes. Pero un mes no era nada en comparación a los seis meses que llevaban ya en alta mar, a la espera de las tierras del Oriente, las cuales, aseguraba Lukas, eran ricas en oro y joyas. Y más le valía que así fuera, por que si no, por muy hermano suyo que fuera, le agarraría del pescuezo y le tiraría al agua a dormir con los peces.

-¿Falta mucho?- le pregunto por décima vez esa mañana- No- fue la simple respuesta del noruego.

-Que frío eres a veces, Nore- le replicó el más joven. Lukas alzó una ceja- Tu eres igual, Emil- le respondió.

-En que momento te escuché...- se quejó, llevándose las manos a la cara, cansado, y restregándose las manos por la misma. Estaba harto, a esas alturas.

-Eres una nación vikinga, y como tal, te gusta conocer nuevos sitios, y este es un lugar nuevo para ti- siguió Lukas.

Emil dejó de escucharle en el acto, estaba más atento al vuelo de las gaviotas. Esa era buena señal, pues esas aves suelen vivir cerca de lugares con tierra firme para anidar. Efectivamente, al fin, apareció en el fondo unos edificios, así como otros barcos hasta que, finalmente, apareció el gran castillo donde Emil suponía que acabarían yendo. Lukas se le acercó, mientras le palmeaba la espalda cariñosamente.

-¿Ves Emil? Tienes que confiar más en...- dijo Lukas- Hermano mayor- dijo Emil, no muy animado, aunque Lukas ni se enteró, simplemente sonrió por la respuesta del finlandes.

Tras eso, atracaron el dakkar en una de las dársenas del puerto, y, una vez hecho eso, toda la tripulación vikinga bajó del barco, mientras miraban a su al rededor. El puerto estaba conformado por pequeños edificios de madera, habitados seguramente por pescadores. Esos tenían barcos pequeños de vela y grandes redes de decenas de metros para poder pescar en profundidad, así como algunas cañas en los laterales de los mismos para poder pescar más a mano. Notaron que, una vez que se salía de la zona portuaria, las casas de madera poco a poco eran sustituidas por casas con las paredes de piedra y vigas de madera, lo que era señal de un poder económico superior al de los pescadores. También notaron que las prendas de las gentes del lugar eran diferentes: predominaba la ropa corta y de colores pastel, sobre todo el color tierra, aunque también había mujeres y hombres con ropas más coloridas. Se fjaron también en que los habitantes de aquel lugar eran todos morenos y de ojos oscuros, y de ojos rasgados. Emil miraba a Lukas.

-Oye hermano, ¿seguro que es aquí?- le preguntó. Este asintió- Es que no veo muchas riquezas, que digamos- siguió este.

-Cuando lleguemos al palacio supongo que las veremos. Ten en cuenta que estas son solo calles normales- le respondió Lukas.

Emil decidió esperar un poco más, hasta llegar al castillo al que se dirigían, y no más. Mientras andaban, Emil estuvo pensando. Supuso que, en aquellas tierras, también viviría una nación, como sucedía en su lugar de origen. También pensó en la posibilidad de que su hermano decidiera conquistar también esa zona, justo como pasaba cada vez que uno de sus familiares más cercanos, las naciones vikingas en general, llegaban a algún lugar nuevo. En el fondo no le importaba lo que a esa gentecilla le pasara. Lo que si que le importaba era que, por una vez, fuera él el que conquistara y no Lukas. El mayor le había prometido que algún día, cuando fuera grande y fuerte, lo haría. Y Emil sostenía la idea de que ya lo era. Así que, por aplastante lógica, si se conquistaba, sería él el que lo hiciera. Entre esos pensamientos, Emil no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado, y tuvo que ser uno de sus subordinados el que le diera un codazo en las costillas para devolverle a la realidad. Una vez listos, los vikingos entraron al castillo

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Xiang estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Y no era para menos. Según le había comentado su rey, el rey de Hong Kong, ese día iban a llegar unos visitantes muy importantes para ellos, ya que eran los vikingos, un pueblo conquistador muy poderoso y que era mejor tenerlo de amigo. Ese día se había bañado a conciencia, y tenía puestas sus mejores galas para recibirles con honores. Pero si había algo que le ponía de los nervios era la parsimonia de Wang, el representante de China, quien se había presentado allí días atrás para ver a los visitantes del norte.

-Bueno... vamos allá- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras salía de su cuarto y se dirigía hacia la sala del trono. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ver los largos y hermosos pasillos de palacio, pero alguien que visitara ese lugar por primera vez se quedaría asombrado de la belleza de aquel lugar. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por lapislázuli de color verde y, tallado en el mismo, figuras de dragones y seres místicos, con oro en la parte alta de las mismas, el cual se extendía al techo. En cuanto al suelo, estaba conformado por largas losas de hermoso mármol blanco. Desde luego, pensaba Xiang, era un sitio donde el lujo se daba en todos lados.

Tras una corta caminata por los pasillos, llegó al salón principal. Allí ya esperaban su rey, Wang, y varios criados. Les miró con curiosidad- ¿Aún no llegaron los invitados?- preguntó curioso.

Wang negó- No, supongo que estarán ya de camino. Hace unos momentos llegó un emisario diciendo que ya habían atracado en el puerto. Estarán de visita por la ciudad- respondió el chino. Xiang asintió, supuso que era lógico.

Pero lo que en un principio iba a ser una espera de unos diez minutos, se convirtió en una espera de más de una hora, lo cual era extremadamente raro teniendo en cuenta que, aún siendo extranjeros, la ciudad no era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse ya que todos los caminos acababan llevando al palacio. El rey hongkones se estaba preocupando, así que mandó a un grupo de guardias a buscarles, y por petición propia, también fue Xiang. Este encabezaba el grupo de búsqueda por la ciudad. Aunque no le importaba demasiado si los visitantes se hubieran perdido o no, tanto a su rey como a China si que le importaba, así que era su deber ayudarles. Buscaron cerca de media hora hasta verles en una tasca, gritando y peleándose con varios de los lugareños. Xiang frunció el ceño, parecía que iban borrachos, al menos el más alto, y lo peor es que parecía que disfrutaban de eso, como si fueran amigos todos ellos desde que eran críos. Entró a la taberna.

-¡PARAD!- gritó, mientra veía como canturreaban al son de lo que parecía una canción nórdica. Los nuevos amigos de Lukas y Emil decidieron irse por su bien, mientras estos miraban a Xiang algo disgustados.

-Pero que maleducados somos...- dijo Lukas, con algo de dificultad- ¡Me llamo Lukas Bondevik! ¡Y este es mi hermanito menor, Emil Steilsson!- gritó con fuerza, mientras le revolvía el pelo al más joven- ¡Déjame, Lukas!. Le exigió el tal Emil.

Xiang se dio cuenta de que era bastante joven, apenas debía llegar a los 10 años. Al menos parecía que no estaba borracho- Llevároslos a palacio a que... ¿Lukas?- preguntó mirando a Emil. Este asintió- A que Lukas duerma y se despeje. Hablaremos más tarde- ordenó.

Emil le miró curioso. Tenia una cara inexpresiva, pero parecía amable, además, había impuesto orden en un momento, lo cual era increíble ya que los vikingos eran, en general, muy ruidosos. Además de eso, era bastante apuesto, no era el chico más guapo que había visto, pero tenía su encanto. Sonrió- ¿Como te llamas?- le preguntó.

-Me llamo Xiang. Soy el representante de Hong Kong, soy otra nación, como tú, Emil- le respondió.

Emil sonrió, era genial. Xiang era increíble. Durante el trayecto de vuelta al palacio, fueron hablando, y, para cuando llegaron a las puertas del mismo, ambos hablaban con mucha cercanía. Durante toda la tarde, y como no se podían reunir hasta que Lukas estuviera dispuesto, hablaron de las cosas que le gustaban, y, sorprendentemente, tenían muchos gustos comunes, lo cual er genial ya que a Emil Xiang le gustaba, era guapo y atento, amable, divertido, tierno... para cuando se quiso enterar, ya era casi media noche. Xiang estaba muy cerca suya, Emil podía sentir su aliento.

-Emil...- murmuró a su oído. Este se estremeció, estaba algo nervioso, pero le gustaba lo que sentía- ¿S... si?- le preguntó.

Xiang no dijo nada, solo le besó en el cuello con delicadeza. Emil gimió, sentía como su miembro se endurecía, pero Xiang quería ir despacio. Colocó a Emil encima suya, en su regazo, mientras seguía besandole en el cuello, y, poco a poco, iba bajando por su pecho, parándose en los pezones del más joven, haciéndole estremecerse, y gemir.

-Xi.. Xiang...- gemía. Este no se detenía, tampoco es que Emil quisiera. El chico notó que Xiabg también estaba listo para la acción, así que introdujo su mano entre la ropa del hongkones y agarró la erección del mismo. Este se estremeció, no se esperaba esa acción, pero no le importó, así que Emil movió su mano, dándole placer a Xiang.

-¿Te... te gus.. gusta?- gemía Emil mientras Xiang le lamía el bajo vientre. Un gemido de este le indicó que sí.

Entonces, Xiang le devolvió el gesto. Sacó la erección de Emil, y se la introdujo en la boca, haciendo que Emil sintiera una inmensa oleada de placer. Xiang sonrió,en ese momento, era su turno. Bombeaba lentamente, usando la lengua para darle más placer si cabe. Xiang decidió llevar a emil al siguiente nivel. Le recostó en una cama, y ahí le quitó los pantalones. Este le miró con lujuria- ¿Me harás tuyo?- le preguntó entre gemidos.

Xiang solo le fue abriendo poco a poco, hasta introducirle la erección. Emil gritó, era doloroso, muy doloroso, por eso le pidió tiempo a Xiang. Cuando el dolor se pasó., Xiang empezó a moverse, primero despacio para que Emil se acostumbrara, y después más deprisa, cumpliendo los deseos de Emil. Al minuto, perlas de sudor cubrían el cuerpo de ambos, que se miraban a los ojos, con deseo, amo y pasión hasta los topes.

-Xi... Xiang...- gemía Eli- Voy... voy a... terminar...- le dijo entre jadeos. Xiang estaba igual. De una última embestida, Xiang soltó su semilla dentro de Emil, y este también se corrió segundo después sobre el vientre de Xiang.

Ambos jadeaban, estaban cansados pero felíces. Xiang se tumbó al lado de Emil, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras miraba al más joven. Este estaba sonriente- ¿Te gustó?- le preguntó. Emil solo pudo asentir. Xiang le abrazó, y así se durmieron.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Al día siguiente, y tal y como se había planeado, se reunieron en el salón prinipal del palacio. Ambas naciones nórdicas estaban impresionadas por la majestuosidad del palacio, era increíble. Pero lo que más curiosidad dio a Lukas fue la extraña cercanía que se profesaban Emil y el tal Xiang. Ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que pasaba ya que había visto al más joven salir de su cuarto y a los pocos minutos salia también Xiang, con evidentes pintas de haber dormido en ese mismo cuarto. Aún así, no le dijo nada a Emil, ya hablaría con él de vuelta en el drakkar. Tras una reunión que duró varias horas, Lukas y Emil se despidieron de sus anfitriones y volvieron al barco.

-Gracias- dijo de repente Emil mientras se preparaban para zarpar- ¿Eh?- preguntó Lukas confuso.

-Gracias por traerme a esta tierra tan maravillosa- le dijo sonriente. Lukas le miró curioso- De nada, supongo... por cierto- le dijo Lukas.

-¿Si?- le preguntó- ¿Como te cae Xiang?- le preguntó.

Emil se sonrojó un poco- Me cae muy bien, ¿y a ti?- le preguntó. Lukas asintió- Parece majo. ¿Les conquistarás?- le preguntó. Emil no respondió, simplemente sonreía mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua.

Lulas solo suspiró, e colocó al lado del remo de dirección, soltaron las velas, y partieron de vuelta al norte.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Este one shot va especialmente dedicado a una gran amiga mía, mi republicana ^^ Espero que te guste mucho, feliz cumple! Dicho esto, si alguien quiere que haga más one shot, solo pedidlo e intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Un saludo, un abrazo, y que la inspiración os acompañe!


End file.
